


my breath is for holdin', overdose me

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [104]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boot Worship, Collars, F/M, Frottage, Rough Sex, Shoe Fucking, Shotgunning, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Zapp gets carried away, and Piers is happy to follow right along.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poll Fics [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 12





	my breath is for holdin', overdose me

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a month ago as well, finally able to be posted here. Yes I came up with the idea immediately after the Twilight Wings episode, yes I went really self-indulgent after writing the soft friends to lovers with a minuscule sex scene let me live

“This is the last time you talk me into coming over,” Piers says, but since it is far from the first time he has said that to her, Zapp is pretty sure she has nothing to worry about.

“Somebody try to bug you on your way over?” she asks, and he groans.

“I’m not even popular, so I don’t know why it’s such a big deal,” he mutters. It seems that, whenever he comes over to visit her, he runs a greater risk of running into paparazzi, and having to deal with all that.

“It’s probably just because you avoid the spotlight so much,” she replies. “You play hard to get, and it makes them that much more desperate to figure out what you’re hiding.”

He groans again, but he must know that she’s right. Shaking his head, he says, “Still, it’s hard to shake ‘em, and eventually, they’re gonna figure out why it is I keep comin’ out this way.”

So far, the two of them have kept their relationship under wraps. They were fortunate enough that their impromptu public make out was only witnessed by their fellow gym leaders, and that Raihan has the decency to keep his mouth shut about the whole affair, just glad that the two of them finally figured it out and got together. Zapp does not mind going public about things, and she does not think Piers does either, but for right now, the long time friends have just been finding their footing in their relationship, before letting the rest of the region know that they are together.

“But you did manage to get rid of them,” she says, trying to get him to brighten up a little.

“Yeah, but, uh…not gonna look too good on me. They’re probably just gonna get even more persistent after that.”

“Huh? What did you do?” she asks.

“Might have gotten a little…aggressive about it,” he says. “Kinda basically told ‘em to fuck off? Shoved the camera and all that?”

“Wait, you actually did that?” she asks, staring up at him. He looks a bit sheepish as he nods, not at all like the intimidating face he must have put on for the reporters, but Zapp still beams at him as she says, “Oh my god, you’re so fucking cool.”

“Wait, I’m…what, now?” he asks, raising a brow at her.

“You already know I think you’re cool!” she protests. “But, seriously, that’s…that’s unbelievably cool, like you’re seriously the coolest.” She knows that she is embarrassing herself right now, but she can’t help but gush about this. After spending years hiding her feelings from everyone, including herself, she has found it a lot easier to express herself to Piers recently, letting herself get caught up in the moment as she proclaims her love for him rather openly, often reminding him just how cool she thinks it is. It serves as a bit of a confidence boost to him, since he has a habit of letting his self-esteem drop.

“That was nothin’, Zapp, you know how I am.”

“How you are is cool!” she protests, stepping closer to him, so that she can lean up to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her to pull her deeper into the kiss, and as she presses her body to his, she is suddenly overwhelmed by just how badly she wants him. There is something about the mental image of him acting tough with reporters, getting aggressive, and all because he is on his way to see her and does not want to be slowed down, that excites her a hell of a lot. She whimpers into the kiss, grinding up against him, unable to help herself.

By the time he pulls back from the kiss, she has gone weak at the knees, trembling with arousal as she keeps her body right against his, trying to get any friction that she can. She will not pull out of the hug, or let him pull out of it, and he looks down at her, raising a brow again.

“What’s gotten into you, Zapp? You miss me that much?” he asks, and she whimpers again. She can feel his fingers, gripping at the back of her shirt, can almost feel them digging into her skin, and it is making it hard for her to focus on anything else.

“I dunno, I just…you?” she tries, and he shakes his head.

“This still about how ‘cool’ you think I am? Is that really all it took to get you this worked up? Ah- you’re grindin’ on me again,” he points out, flustering her, but it is not enough to make her want to stop. Nothing could make her want to stop right now, and the ache between her legs has become so severe that she can’t stand it, that she does not want to do anything but keep pushing on, until he has her on her back, fucking her absolutely senseless.

“I just want…I just…” she gasps helplessly, not sure how to articulate this to him. She just wants him, nothing more, nothing less, and the only way that she can communicate that to him is pushing herself closer to the edge by grinding against him, whining and moaning as she uses him to get off. Piers does not miss a beat, angling so that his leg is between hers, letting her use him while he teases her for it.

“You poor thing,” he says, “I didn’t mean to turn you into such a horny mess.”

“Well, you did,” she protests, quickly becoming breathless as she pushes herself, on and on, desperate for him, so much so that she is quickly losing any semblance of shame, just as long as she is able to get what she needs. Piers has to hold tight so that she does not collapse when she suddenly gasps out, coming much too hard from simply grinding on her boyfriend’s leg. She really has it bad tonight.

“Holy shit, you really…” he says, while she buries her face against his shoulder, trying to hide from him as the realization of what she has done dawns on her, flustering her beyond belief. “Aw, come on, Zapp, it’s not that big of a deal.” As he speaks, she can feel his fingers digging into her back, clinging to her, making her moan for him.

“I don’t know what’s…I really don’t know what’s gotten into me,” she mumbles. “Can we please just…”

“You want me to be all aggressive with you too?” he asks. “Want me to all ‘cool,’ or whatever?” She simply whimpers, and he laughs to himself, pulling out of the hug so that he can grab her wrist, dragging her behind him as he leads her to her room. He practically throws her at her bed, and she lets herself fall onto her back, where Piers comes to join her, yanking her pants down her legs so that he can throw them to the side, doing the same with her panties. Not before he comments on how she’s so wet she soaked through, though, and she groans in embarrassment, unable to say anything to defend herself.

Piers moves quickly, but she is so impatient that it feels like an eternity before he is on top of her, her wrists pinned above her head, the head of his cock pressed against her as he stares down at her, watching the way she trembles and whimpers beneath him. She does not care how pathetic she looks right now, not as long as he does not stop. After all, she has already made such a fool of herself tonight that she does not think she can possibly make herself look any worse.

True to his word, he is aggressive with her, not bothering to take it slow as he jerks his hips forward, slamming into her without hesitation. Zapp cries out, but Piers gives her no chance to adjust before he is fucking her, his rough thrusts making it impossible for her to even breathe, turning her completely incoherent as she moans for him. His grip on her wrists is so tight that she imagines herself bruising and she wishes that she would, wishes that there would be some sign left on her body to show that this happened, to show that she already belongs to him.

As if reading her mind, he asks her, “You wanna be all mine, don’t you?”

“I do!” she cries out, surprised that she can even find her voice to speak at all. He gives another rough thrust, reducing her to incoherent moans again, as she is quickly overwhelmed by him.

“Yeah, I bet ya do,” he mumbles, grunting as he moves to fuck her harder. “You ready to let the world know that you belong to me?”

“I’m…I’m yours,” she whimpers, hoping that he can understand what she is saying while he fucks her so senseless that she is not sure if she is even actually speaking right now. But she must be, because he smirks and grips her wrists tighter.

“Good girl,” he replies, and only now does she wonder if he is referring to the nature of her relationship, if that is his way of asking if she wants to make it public. Maybe it is just dirty talk, maybe he is just acting possessive because he knows that it turns her on, but if this is his way of asking if she wants everyone to know that they’re dating…fuck, that sounds really good to her right now. She wants the whole world to know that she belongs to him.

“I’m yours!” she cries out again, writhing in pleasure beneath him, already on the edge, so easy to please when he knows what buttons to push. “I’m all yours, always…”

“Fuck yeah you are,” he replies, before leaning down to press his lips to hers, completely taking her breath away as he kisses her, only pulling back when she comes, so that she can gasp for air amidst her pathetic moans. Biting his lip, he gives a few lazy thrusts before he comes as well, groaning her name as he does.

It takes her a long time to catch her breath, to stop seeing stars after all of that. It was all too damn good, and Piers is still on top of her, looking so damn good, just like he always does. Why it took her years to figure out that she was madly in love with him is completely beyond her. Now that she has come to terms with her feelings, she is always blown away by how fucking  _ hot _ her best friend is, and always has been. To think that she slept on him for so long, when she could have spent that time sleeping  _ with _ him!

When she starts to regain her senses, she realizes that he is reaching behind his neck, taking off the choker that she has not seen him without in several years. Even when they spend the night together, she can’t recall him taking it off when his other accessories come off, but now, he is taking it off.

“Lean your neck up a bit,” he says, and her heart skips a beat as she does so, realizing what he is doing. Just like that, Piers secures it around her neck, and as she lays back down and he pulls back, he looks down at her, smirking again. “Yeah, that looks real good on you, Zapp. You’ll wear it all the time, won’t you?”

“I will,” she says with a dazed nod, and his smirk turns into a full smile.

“That’ll probably clue most people in,” he says. “You don’t avoid the press quite like I do, so your picture’ll be out and people’ll be talkin’ in no time at all. You did say you wanted to be all mine?”

“God, fuck, yes,” she says, her breath hitching in her throat at his words.

Piers shakes his head. “Already up for more? Well, gimme a minute, ya basically jumped me as soon as I got in the door. Need to take a piss real quick.”

God, what the fuck is wrong with her tonight? Is it just that everything he does is unbearably sexy to her, or is she somehow in the perfect mood for him to coincidentally manage to drag more kinks to the surface? Not only that, but what is it that makes her so fucking  _ bold _ right now?

“No,” she says, and he cocks his head.

“No? Come on, I’ll be right back. You can’t actually be that impatient.” He starts to get up, but Zapp speaks a bit more adamantly this time.

“No, don’t go,” she says. “Stay…stay here.”

“Zapp, what are you…” He trails off, eyes going wide. There’s no way he actually figured it out before she even said anything about it? But sure enough, he says, “You’re not about to ask me to piss on you, are you?”

“I…might be,” she replies, feeling her face go red.

“Goddamn, Zapp. I mean, yeah, I’ll do it, but…” He shrugs and says, “Dunno, you’re just really…”

“I’m really horny tonight, I don’t know, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Whoa, whoa, nothin’ wrong with  _ you _ , and besides, it doesn’t bother me. Makes me feel damn good, actually,” he says. Maybe it is just because he has known her for so long, but he knows how to shut her down before she has the chance to get down on herself. Or maybe it is just because he’s such an expert of being down on himself. Either way, he keeps things moving along, asking, “So, how do ya want it?”

“I, uh…” Now that she has had the idea, she has a very vivid picture of what she wants to do with him, but she has no idea how to actually communicate that to him. Or, rather, she knows  _ how _ to say it, as in she knows how to open her mouth and form the words, but she has no fucking idea how she is supposed to be  _ able _ to say something like that.

“Just on you, right?” he asks. “You’re probably not talking about drinking i-” But she gasps suddenly, her body betraying her as she feels a stab of arousal just to hear him suggest it. Chuckling, he says, “Alright, I guess you  _ are _ talkin’ about that. Alright, get up.”

She is shaking so much as he helps her off of her bed, and she just lifts her hands above her head so that he can get out of her shirt. He grabs at one of her breasts teasingly before pushing down on her shoulder, so that she will get down on her knees. Piers stands over her, and Zapp stares at the ground, not quite sure where to look right now, only for him to put a hand under her chin, tilting her face up so that she will look at him. His other hand is wrapped around his cock, and he steps closer to her, putting it against her lips.

Eagerly, Zapp parts them, taking him in his mouth. He is tense for a moment, hissing under his breath before he is finally able to relax, and the sharp taste of his piss suddenly fills her mouth. His shoulders sag as he gives into his relief, and Zapp greedily swallows his piss, moaning for him, feeling so small and pathetic, like she really is little more than his property. She is all his, and she wants to show him that, wants to let him use and degrade her in so many specific, depraved ways that are all coming to her at once, flooding her mind so that she can barely make sense of them all.

Pulling out of her mouth, he sighs and says, “Alright, that’s better. Thanks, Zapp, that was a big help. Didn’t even have to leave the room, cos my girlfriend apparently moonlights as a urinal.” As he teases her, he leans down, hooking his finger in the loop on his- her- choker, and tugging on it a bit. “Got any other fantasies in there tonight, or are you finally ready to settle down?”

But she isn’t anywhere near ready to settle down. He can tell from how ragged her breathing is, from how she is still trembling. That has only furthered the heat between her legs, the insatiable ache of her arousal, and she is not ready to be done with him yet. Now, however, she is so far gone, and so desperate for more, that she is not willing to hold back when it comes to asking for what she wants.

“Step on me,” she says. The truth is, she has thought about this more than she has ever cared to admit. The  _ truth _ is that she has fantasized about him for way longer than she has been aware of her feelings for him, which really proves how fucking stupid she is. Back when she still thought she was interested in  _ other _ men, she found herself fantasizing about fucking her best friend instead, and never thought anything of it, never allowed herself to think anything of it.

And she has looked at his boots and wondered what they would feel like bearing down on her before. Of course, since they started dating and started fucking, she has spent a lot more time thinking about it, but she never actually planned on asking for it. Tonight, though, she has already gone farther than she was ever prepared for, so after making him piss in her mouth, she does not feel like she has anything to worry about. Beyond that, she thinks that having his choker around her neck has given her a boost of confidence, because she is  _ his _ .

“Step on you? Ah, fuck, I didn’t take my boots off, did I?” he asks, as if just now realizing it, and getting sidetracked by it. “Well, you did jump me straight in the door.”

Zapp lays back on the floor, her knees folded, lifting her hips up. “Are you going to step on me or not?” she asks, her voice turning into a whine.

“Fuck, alright, alright…” he mutters, finally get back on topic. Zapp whimpers as he lifts his foot from the floor, stepping between her legs, pushing her back to the floor, where she collapses completely, legs spreading out on the ground, defeated and pathetic. He is wearing a nice pair tonight, the heels a little higher than she is used to seeing on him, a bit more slender too, and she is getting ideas now, feeling herself growing more depraved by the second, as Piers grinds the toe of his boot against her cunt, letting her grind up against him to get her satisfaction.

And it is good, it feels so fucking good, and as she loses herself in the haze of it all, overwhelmed by everything that they have done tonight, his choker around her neck and the taste of his piss lingering in the back of her throat, she is able to gasp out, “Fuck me.”

“Again? Already?” he asks, starting to lift his boot off of her, rightfully surprised that she would ask him for something else so soon. Because she is not asking him for something else, and she does not want him to stop stepping on her. She would probably live beneath his boot if she could, but rather than saying that, she just says, “Not like that.”

“Not like that?” he asks. As he speaks, he steps again, letting her grind pathetically against the toe of his boot.

“Fuck me with your boot,” she says, completely shameless now, no longer able to hold back or hide herself from him anymore. She is horny and she is depraved and she is all his, and she does not care to try and have shame anymore, not when shame is what has been holding her back from doing this with him from the start. He lets out a sharp laugh of approval, his stage laugh, and when she looks up at him, she can see that same glint of excitement in his eyes that he gets when he is really into a performance.

“Fucking hell, Zapp, you are absolutely insatiable tonight!” he scolds her, but she does not care, because he is shifting his foot back now, and she can feel the heel of his boot pressing against her, and she needs this, needs it more than she has ever needed anything in her life. Slowly, torturously slowly, he pushes the heel further in, filling her with it until there is no more to push in, until she has taken the entire heel.

Zapp can barely breathe now, gasping for air amidst her choked moans, and Piers just shakes his head again, looking down at her with something like scorn in his gaze. She feels more in love with him in this moment than she ever has before. “You’re fuckin’ pathetic, Zapp. You weren’t kidding about wanting to be all mine, if gettin’ fucked by my boot makes you this happy.”

As he speaks, as he scolds her, he begins working it inside of her, fucking her with it in smooth, even motions, the heel of his boot just an extension of his body. He fucks her with perfect control, making her whine and whimper and rendering her completely useless as she gives herself over to her fantasies. She loves him, she loves him so much, and as she finally gives in to the blinding pleasure of another orgasm, she gasps out, “Y-you’re so…so fucking cool…”

“And you’re so fuckin’ pathetic,” he replies, pulling his heel out and resting the toe of his boot on top of her cunt while she writhes beneath him, riding out the waves of her climax while he looks down at her, reaching in his jacket pocket to pull out a cigarette, a lighter. She is down for the count for a while, and by the time she is ready for him to help her up, he has smoked most of it, but once she is on her feet, she goes in for a kiss, knowing that he has just taken a drag on his cigarette.

Piers does not need her to ask him to exhale, blowing smoke into her mouth as they kiss. He watches in mild amusement as she pulls back coughing, as if waiting to see what wild thing she will want to do next. The night has only just begun, and already, she has given away so many secrets, some secrets that even she did not know she had.

“I love you,” she wheezes once she is able to. She has not said it nearly enough tonight, but it is all that she has been able to think about.

“Love you too, Zapp,” he replies, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “This is fun, I like when you get like this.”

“Not too much for you?” she asks, half-kidding, half-curious.

“Nah, I’m pretty weird already. You knew that,” he says. After a pause, he says, “Next, you’re probably gonna ask me to burn ya or something.” He means it as a joke; she knows that because he laughs to himself right after. However, she does not laugh, blushing and squirming.

Piers looks down at her, and she looks up with a guilty smile. “Well, now that you mention it…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
